


You Know What You Want (And That Makes You Just Like Me)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, sorry Bruce you never stood a chance, what Wally wants Wally gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Bruce has lapses where he fears his body thinks, but not his mind. Where violence and his fists overtake his rational thought. But he never expected that he could fall this deeply into one, could lose sight of every reason he shouldn't want, when down in his core, he did so badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever just get the urge to write something with 0 explanation, and then a few hours later you've got a fic?
> 
> That's what happened here. I suddenly wanted BatFlash and decided that, frankly, Dick had to make an appearance as well.
> 
> Also wtf even is a timeline, because Dick and Wally are 18/19 but Jason's still alive somewhere and that's more of a gap than I usually write, but oh well.

Bruce flipped open the book on his desk, glancing over the old, dusty pages. The thing was a relic from Arkham’s darker, older days. Granted, he thought  _ darker _ wasn’t exactly a fitting word. Old case studies of patients long gone, masses of forgotten bone now.

 

But there was always something to seeing how the  _ professionals _ used to look at people who needed  _ help _ that kept Bruce in perspective. And lately he felt he needed it, felt like he was giving into his fists too easily. Like his body was strong, but his mind was growing weak.

 

The book had an old scent, the kind not quite of mothballs but of the dust that settled with them. The pages felt strange beneath his fingers as he flipped them, glancing over words he’d read time and time again. Anytime he felt like he was lacking to see people as they were, just that.  _ People _ .

 

He was mid-way through a case of a woman who had gone on a murdering spree when the door to his study opened. There was no knock, but also no hesitation. He glanced up, a frown on his face, and watched as a mop of unruly red hair appeared, before a grinning smile and a set of wild, green eyes.

 

“I thought Bats spent time in caves, not  _ studies _ ,” Wally said, letting himself in. Bruce kept his frown, looking at the young hero who had been a far too noticeable part of his regular life for some time. After all, he was Dick’s best friend. He’d been around since they were  _ small _ , since they were kids.

 

“You didn’t knock,” Bruce pointed out, flipping another page. Wally sighed, walking right over and dropping himself down into the large, plush leather chair opposite Bruce, across his desk.

 

“You know, Alf always said I was  _ welcome _ and I should act like this is home,” Wally pointed out, slouching. Bruce was sure Alfred would have  _ different _ words about his posture. “I don’t knock at home.”

 

“Perhaps you should start.” Bruce glanced back down at his book, expecting that he would grow bored of the silence soon and leave. But Bruce realized, fairly quickly, that Wally  _ wasn’t leaving _ , was only watching him. He flipped another page, ending the case he’d been reading, and dared to glance up again.

 

Wally looked… bemused. The grin had turned into this cocky sort of little smirk, and his eyes… weren’t the sort Bruce expected. Weren’t boasting that liveliness, were almost darker now. It made the base of his spine feel strange, tingle in a way that made him want to claw at it, dig the static right out.

 

He knew the feeling and he told himself it was a lie.

 

“What are you reading?” Wally asked, shifting in the chair, lifting one leg and flopping it right over the arm. He was draped out, looking ridiculous in his sweatpants that were too low, in the tshirt that was riding up towards his waist. Bruce was fairly sure it was  _ Dick’s _ , actually.

 

Bruce considered not answering, but knew that wouldn’t chase the teenager away. He knew Wally, after all. “Old published case files form Arkham,” Bruce admitted, “before your time.”

 

“From the looks of that book, before  _ yours _ too,” Wally teased, dropping his head back. He was bearing his neck, arching just a little, and Bruce felt his fingers twitching. It didn’t make  _ sense _ . “Dick said you’ve been off, lately,” Wally continued, “I guess that’s the book he was talkin’ ‘bout.”

 

“He spoke about a book?”

 

“Yeah. Said when you get weird you dig out this old thing and basically take the damn thing to bed.” Wally lifted his bed, looked Bruce right in his eyes. “Lot better things to go to bed with, Bruce.”

 

Bruce reached down, gripped his thighs. The smooth, expensive fabric of his slacks scrunched up beneath his heavy fingers, and there was no way Wally was  _ insinuating _ anything. He was Dick’s age, Bruce as his senior not only in years but also in the hero  _ community _ . He’d watched him grow up.

 

Wally sighed, pushing himself up. He stood slowly, leaning over and splaying his hands on the desk, cocking his head. His ginger waves flopped towards one side, tussled and mussed and needing a cut. “What’s got you bound all tight  _ Bruce _ ?” Wally leaned a little closer. “‘Cause if you need to unwind, well… books don’t cut it. I can think of something better.”

 

Bruce slammed the book shut then, standing up. His chair shuffled and dragged along the polished wood floors as it was shoved back. “What are you doing here, Wally?”

 

He had to deter, had to get him to  _ leave _ . Because he wasn’t  _ wrong _ \- Bruce was wound tight and he could use release. But what he seemed to be  _ suggesting _ was not an acceptable option.

 

“Dick’s asleep,” he said, shrugging a single shoulder. “He was out real late he said, didn’t get much sleep. He passed out within the like, two minutes we were waiting for a match to start on our game.” He sighed. “So I’m  _ bored _ and you’re here and maybe we can be  _ not bored _ together…” Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but Wally lifted up on his toes, leaning against the desk. He inclined his head, flashed this little smirk, and he was  _ gorgeous _ and Bruce had never realized it. “What? Afraid he’ll wake up? He was dead to the world, I tried. ‘Sides, not like your little bird is floating around- you let Jason go  _ play _ with the rest of Dick and I’s crew.”

 

It was true- Jason was off with a few of the Titans. Starfire, Speedy- and maybe Bruce was partially trying to distract himself so as not to  _ worry _ about him, as well.

 

“I’m going to pretend this never happened,” Bruce said, trying to sound stern. “Go back to Dick’s room. If you’re bored go do a few laps around the country, find something to do.” Wally’s smile turned into a  _ pout _ , and he shook his head.

 

“Already did.” And before Bruce would refute that, Wally was stretching all the way across the desk, one hand reaching for Bruce’s button down. He grasped it, by his ribs, jerked him over, and as Bruce’s hands slammed onto the desk, Wally’s mouth covered his. There wasn’t much movement at first, just his mouth which was  _ too hot _ and Bruce realizing he had forgotten entirely how to breath. Wally’s fist tightened its hold on Bruce’s shirt, and he tipped his head to the side, dragging his tongue around Bruce’s lips. Bruce felt his arms shake, a part of him screaming to shove Wally off, to put the kid back in his place.

 

But his mouth wasn’t  _ listening _ , was pushing back against Wally’s and opened up, taking his tongue so he could suck at it. Wally made a little noise, some pleased sort of sound from the back of his throat, and Bruce leaned closer, pressed so hard to his mouth their teeth almost clacked together. Wally groaned, pulled away to pant against Bruce’s now wet mouth.

 

“Still want me to leave?” he asked, and his eyes were a dark, wild forest, seething and swarming and alive and Bruce couldn’t  _ believe _ how badly they made him want. He didn’t answer, and Wally let go of his shirt, pushed off the desk to walk around it. Bruce turned, just to have Wally slide right up against him, get his hands splayed on his chest, pressing right into his thigh. And he didn’t answer, because he  _ didn’t _ and he shouldn’t  _ do this _ but…

 

But one of Wally’s hands was sliding right down his chest, over his abs, working his belt open with a single hand. “Ya know,” he said, getting it open  _ too fast _ and popping the button on Bruce’s slacks. “Roy taught me how to do this one-handed. Taught Dick too.”

 

Bruce shouldn’t be  _ hearing  _ this.

 

Wally grinned, pulled his fly down, and slid his hand into his hands, cupped the bulge in Bruce’s briefs. Bruce rocked towards his hand, grinding into his thigh, and Wally shivered. “ _ Shit _ ,” he mumbled, biting at his lip. “I bet your cock is  _ amazing _ .”

 

Bruce groaned, and Wally curled his fingers in the waistband of Dick’s briefs, dragging them down. His heavy cock bobbed free, and Wally glanced down, wrapping his hand around it. He squeezed, openly groaned, grinding into Bruce’s thigh and quite obviously hard himself.

 

“I thought maybe I’d jerk you off,” Wally admitted, “but  _ fuck _ I want this inside me.” He stroked up, rubbing his thumb over the head. Bruce sucked in a breath, and Wally leaned in, lifted up on his toes and pressed his mouth to Bruce’s neck, the first few buttons of his dress shirt popped open. “Please?” Wally whispered, dragging his tongue along Bruce’s pulse, as Bruce reached out, grasped at his hips. He squeezed, and Wally slid his hand back down, holding Bruce’s cock by the base. “Make ya feel better,” he added, and Bruce hated that it  _ would _ .

 

Bruce reached for Wally’s wrist, forced his hand off his cock and spun him quickly. Wally clumped forward, forearms smacking the desk hard as he leaned over, and Bruce grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, dragging both them and his boxer half way down his thighs. Wally gave a surprised yelp, but was  _ smiling _ as he shoved his ass back, arching it up as he lifted on his toes again.

 

“Get on with it,” Wally said, impatient to the end. Bruce fumbled for one of his drawers, pulling it open and rummaging around, producing a bottle, half empty, of lube. Wally was looking over his shoulder, and snorted out a laugh over it. “How many people ya fuck in here?” he asked, as Bruce popped it open, pouring lube over his fingers. “Got a little black book you can add my name to?”

 

Bruce didn’t answer, couldn’t  _ dream _ of admitting anywhere the he was  _ doing _ this- but the curve of Wally’s spine was  _ perfect _ and the hard, toned muscle of his thighs made Bruce want to sink his teeth into them. Add in the heavy patch of freckles at the base of his spine, and Bruce felt like he was dying. He dropped the lube on his desk, grasped one of Wally’s asscheeks in his palm and pulled, showing off his asshole. He traced his fingers around it, watched Wally arch his back- and the muscle was soft, relaxed.

 

“Dick ate my ass earlier,” Wally said, curling his toes against the wooden floor. “Should make it easier for you.” Bruce groaned, and he  _ told _ himself he wouldn’t picture that.

 

Wouldn’t imagine Wally with his chest pressed to Dick’s sheets, knees digging into the mattress as Dick’s tongue worked into him, until spit was running down to his balls. Wouldn’t imagine Dick’s hips twitching and the way his figners dug into Wally’s asscheeks.

 

Bruce pushed two fingers in, trying to control himself, bring himself back to the moment, and Wally was moaning, lewd and loud. Unabashed, he shoved himself back onto Bruce’s fingers, letting his mouth drop open in a pant.

 

“Hnng, fuck,” he gasped, as Bruce thrust the two into him quickly. Wally’s cock was hanging, bobbing each time he shoved his ass back. “Could ride just your fingers and be happy.”

 

But Bruce didn’t want that. Not  _ now _ . He curled his fingers and Wally  _ wailed _ , and god, he was going to wake the dead. Wake Dick and Bruce would be  _ caught _ and-

 

“Re-lax,” Wally managed, pushing back harder. “He’s not gonna- not gonna wake up.” He gritted his teeth, his cock throbbing. “He’d- wanna join if he…  _ fuck _ , if he did.”

 

Bruce paused at that, his fingers stilling. Wally began to squirm, but he had to be  _ wrong _ . Bruce was sure he couldn’t-

 

“Out,” Wally breathed, and Bruce was pulling his fingers out. Wally pushed himself off the desk, turned and shoved his clothing off his thighs, kicking it all away. He hopped up on the desk, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his thighs, perching the sole of one foot on the edge of the desk. The muscles in his calf flexed, and Bruce wanted to bite those too. “Fuck me,” he said,  _ demanded _ , and Bruce wasn’t  _ used _ to his lovers demanding. Not from him.

 

He grabbed the lube again, haphazardly pouring it onto his cock now. Some dripped to the floor as he rubbed it along his entire shaft, before he was between Wally’s legs, holding himself at the base as Wally lifted slightly, gave Bruce better access. The initial thrust was quick, because Bruce was impatient now. Wally threw his head back, shouting over it, but his mouth was curving into a grin.

 

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, as Bruce leaned over him, didn’t give him a damn moment to breath. He eased back, shoved his cock back deep into Wally, and Wally was gasping for breath, mouth open and eyes wide. “I- I get why Dick wants you so damn bad.”

 

Bruce had his hands splayed on the desk now, but that had his thrusts faltering. Wally lifted his head, looking Bruce right in the eye as he clenched around him, smirking like the devil.

 

“He  _ does _ ,” he whispered, “god, he’d kill me for telling you, but-  _ fuck _ .” Wally pushed towards Bruce’s cock. “I’ve been in bed with him when he has  _ wet dreams _ about you. Used to want you to toss him on the hood of the Batmobile and peel those shorts right off his thighs.” Wally gave a sharp cry, as Bruce hit his prostate, before he reached up, wound his arms around Bruce’s neck to keep himself supported. He pressed a wet, desperate kiss to Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce shoved his tongue into his mouth, traced his sharp teeth.

 

Wally tasted overly sweet- like strawberry ice cream, and Bruce couldn’t  _ forget _ it was his favorite. That they kept it at the manor for whenever he visited Dick.

 

Wally whined into Bruce’s mouth, clutching so tightly as his cock smeared precum all over his abs. Bruce was losing himself in that mouth, in the heat of his body- but there was a sliver of his mind rolling over all this knowledge.

 

Dick,  _ looking at him _ . His  _ Robin _ wanting him, with quaking thighs and a desperate twitch in his fingers-

 

The fact that Wally had had Dick,  _ earlier _ . And Bruce could only wonder if his boy had  _ fucked him _ .

 

“You get lost in your head too easily,” Wally panted, pulling back from Bruce’s mouth. His own was smeared wet, shining in the low light of the study, and there was a ruddy flush to his cheeks, making his freckles seem to disappear. “Tell me- tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

Bruce gritted his teeth, before he asked in a hoarse voice, “Did he  _ fuck you _ today?”

 

Wally cracked a grin, before he tipped his head back and  _ laughed _ . It trailed off into a gasp, another moan, but it still  _ happened _ and it was the same damn laugh Bruce had been hearing for years. “Would it be better if he did?” Wally let go of Bruce, fell back, spreading his thighs as wide as he could. He reached up, ran his hands along his own torso, grasped at his own cock and balls and squeezed. “Would you  _ cum _ thinking of your cock being right where your boy wonder’s was?”

 

Bruce shuddered, and Wally cupped his own balls, rolling them in his hand.

 

“He didn’t,” he admitted, and then, without missing a beat, “straighten up. Let me get my legs up.” Bruce stood up, tugging Wally closer to the edge of the desk, and Wally lifted his legs, got them up over Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce groaned, watched as Wally wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking in quick jerks. “Woulda been nice,” he admitted, and Bruce could barely keep his brain from short circuiting. “But he likes it more  _ when I fuck him _ .”

 

Wally winked, and Bruce had a flash of Dick riding Wally, head tossed back and those pretty eyes squeezed shut. His shoulders shaking and he was screaming but  _ smiling  _ and-

 

Bruce tore himself from it, stared down at Wally, and was lost in the way  _ he _ looked too. The pure bliss on his face and the color to his cheeks and all the  _ noises _ he was making, how he was  _ smiling _ still.

 

“Bruce, I’m gonna-” he started, and Bruce reached up, squeezed at his calves. He felt the muscle flex, forced more of Wally’s weight to rest on his shoulders, to dig into the desk, as he gave up on the pretense of a rhythm and simply  _ fucked _ like he wouldn’t again. Wally let out another loud shout, before he was clenching up around him, cum spilling over his abs, dripping down towards his ribs and chest. Bruce groaned, swore to god he’d  _ die _ thinking of the face Wally made, and gave in, gave up, gave it all to him and let himself simply  _ go _ .

 

Wally shuddered, whining over the feeling of Bruce’s orgasm, over the pulse of his cock and how  _ hot _ his insides were, how full he felt and how much he swore Bruce came. Bruce gasped at the end, leaning over Wally, wishing he could bent him nearly in half and kiss his sugar-sweet mouth again.

 

Wally pushed himself up on his elbows, flashing a grin. “Feel better?” he asked, and Bruce couldn’t deny that he  _ did _ .

 

*

 

He even slept better. Once he’d pulled Wally back up, kissed him until he swore the teen’s mouth would be sore. Once Wally had left to go back to  _ Dick’s bed _ for the night, once Bruce had taken a hot shower and felt the tension ebbing from his muscles.

 

He’d slept and he’d been dreamless until the morning was fresh, unbeknownst to him. And then when he did, it was a mingling memory of Wally’s body around him, of his mouth and tongue- and the fantasy he’d been supplied of  _ Dick’s _ desire as well.

 

He woke up with an aching cock and a groan stuck in his throat. He swallowed thickly, stared up at the ceiling, having no clue what time it was. He could tell from the light against his curtains morning was underway, but he didn’t care in that moment to know how far. He shifted, reaching down with both hands, in that moment rather  _ glad  _ he liked to sleep without clothing, and got his hands on himself. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other cupped at his balls, fondling them as he fisted himself, working over his cock in quick jerks.

 

He could hate himself later. When he thought about the fact that Wally had grown up in front of him, and he’d  _ fucked him _ with so little hesitation. That he wasn’t just thinking of him, but the damn boy turned  _ almost man _ that  _ trusted _ him, that he had raised.

 

Bruce could hate himself when the ache was gone.

 

He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back. The blanket tangled around his legs, and as he squirmed it was dragged down, past his thighs until the air of his bedroom was settling over his cock. He let his mouth fall open, stroking faster, losing himself and not wanting to drag this out-

 

Completely missing the blatant shove of his door open.

 

“Well  _ good fucking morning _ .” Bruce cracked his eyes open, shifting so his shoulders dug into his pillows more, so he could stare at his bedroom door.

 

Could stare at Wally with his hands braced on the doorframe, grinning.

 

“Like,  _ literally _ ,” he added, and then, “Told you he’d still be worked up. Last night was too hot to just not think about in the morning.” Bruce watched, feeling his stomach sinking, as Dick peeked around him, before his dark cheeks went so damn  _ red _ -

 

Red like Wally’s cock had been, and that he could make that comparison was enough to damn him.

 

“You still don’t knock,” Bruce said, trying to appear angry. He moved his hands from himself, went to grab his blanket, but Wally was  _ there _ , on his bed suddenly, between his legs and forcing them open.

 

God _ damn _ his speed.

 

“Yeah, and you like your balls played with just like Dick does,” he mused, reaching down and cradling them in his hand. Bruce groaned, and Wally leaned over him, pressed his mouth to the hollow of his throat. “Miss me this much? Dream of me?”

 

Bruce said nothing, and Wally moved down to his collarbone, licked along the curve of it.

 

“Or did you dream of  _ us _ ?” he asked, his eyes turning to stare at Dick, who still stood in the doorway, eyes wide. “Dream of what we  _ do _ and what we could do  _ with you _ .”

 

Bruce swallowed thickly, turned his eyes to Dick just as Wally mumbled,  _ c’mere Dick _ . Dick hesitated, before he took one step in, two, and the door was shutting behind him.

 

“Dick,” Bruce said, his voice nearly cracking. Dick’s lips were parted, and Bruce could see his chest rising and falling quickly, his blue eyes having gone inky and dark. Wally pulled off Bruce’s collar bone, moved his hand to wrap around the base of his cock and squeezed.

 

“C’mon man,” Wally said, “it’s  _ okay _ .”

 

It shouldn’t be.

 

Bruce couldn’t make himself say that it wasn’t.

 

After another moment of hesitation, Dick was crossing the room, climbing up onto the bed. He fit between Bruce’s legs next to Wally, as Wally stretched out, resting down on his belly. He pressed his mouth to the base of Bruce’s cock, mouthing up along his shaft. Bruce exhaled, rough, and Wally hummed. “Suck him off with me,” Wally said, and Dick glanced up at Bruce.

 

But those eyes weren’t the ones he was used to- the stardust that used to be there were fiery embers, and was  _ this _ how he had looked to all the partners Bruce pretended he was blind to, over the years?

 

He could  _ understand _ why Dick had been… popular.

 

Dick stretched out then, next to Wally, and when Wally cradled Bruce’s cock, like he was  _ giving _ it to him, Dick opened his mouth, dragged the sort of tongue the devil had to have himself right up to the tip. Bruce shuddered out a breath, as Dick swiped his tongue over the head, gathered up the precum there and swallowed it, licked his lips.

 

And then, looking at Bruce, opened his mouth and sucked at the head. Bruce groaned, grasping at the sheets, as Wally kept stroking his shaft, the redhead turning and nuzzling at Dick’s shoulder.

 

“Shit, lemme too,” he mumbled, as Dick moved lower, began to bob his head. Dick seemed almost intent on not sharing, before he finally pulled off with a loud, wet pop, and Wally was  _ there _ to replace him, moving faster, less rhythm but still making Bruce’s heart begin to race. He’d already gotten himself  _ close _ , was ready to come over his own fist when Wally and shoved the door open, and just  _ seeing _ these two was enough to bring him right back up to that point.

 

Wally pulled off then, licking at the head, and Dick was there two, his tongue flicking along Bruce’s glans. Wally was still stroking him, and just  _ seeing _ the two of them eager like that, he could have come even if he hadn’t been teetering on the edge. He groaned, thrusting up, and then cum was splashing Dick and Wally’s mouths, their cheeks. Wally looked so damn pleased with himself for a moment, as Dick looked  _ shocked _ , before it dissolved and he was wrapping his mouth back around Bruce’s cockhead, sucking until Bruce let out a pitiful  _ whine _ , something so unlike what was expected, before he was going lax, against his pillows.

 

Wally released his cock, pushed himself up onto his knees and dragged Dick with him. One hand was grabbing at Dick’s sweats, nearly tearing them down, as the other worked on his own. Neither said a damn word, and Bruce watched Dick lunge for Wally’s mouth, kiss him with sharp teeth and a tongue that wanted every secret Wally’s mouth had ever known. Wally got one arm around his waist, the other grasping his own cock and Dick’s, rubbing them together and stroking quickly. Dick groaned, and the sound was something straight out of a dream. Bruce watched as he clawed at Wally’s chest, thrust his hips towards him.

 

“Shit,” Dick breathed, pulling back, string of saliva connecting his mouth to Wally’s. He glanced over at Bruce, before he reached up, grasped Wally’s face and held it still as he licked up a smear of cum still on his cheek. Wally moaned, rutting into his own hand, against Dick’s cock, and a smirk crossed Dick’s face, as he held Bruce’s stare.

 

And for a moment, it wasn’t  _ shocking _ that the two of them worked so well. Because all the devil Bruce had seen, the night before in Wally, he saw in Dick’s eyes, in the curve of his dark lips in that very moment.

 

And then Dick was tipping his head back, looking ethereal as he let go. He moaned, shook from his damn toes, came up over Wally’s fist, against his cock. Wally gasped, stroking him faster, desperately through it, until he was following, cock pulsing just as Dick’s finally stilled.

 

Wally slumped forward, after, still had one arm locked around Dick. Dick reached up, stroked back his red hair, smiled as he kissed it, before turning those eyes back to Bruce.

 

And Bruce realized, in that moment, that whatever door he’d opened, he had no hope of closing. That his body had truly surpassed his mind- and he was already so far gone that his mind could no longer even see the reasons as to why he should care.


End file.
